Cold blood
by devilfromtokyo
Summary: "The world is full of killers. It's not as beautiful as in fairytales", - Midoriya realised it after understanding that he can't be a hero."You have a potential which is much stronger than a quirk. Let me develop it!"- answered Shigaraki. Full of disappointment Izuku consented. After a few years, he became a Head of a mafia and his goal - exterminate heroes and subjugate Japon.
1. The begining

It started from the simple video that Izuku once saw. That video gave hope, feeling of safety and warmth to many souls. Midoriya was no exclusion. In his children eyes flared up a delight and unbreakable hope. But was it so "unbreakable"?

 _"Your son is in the low percentage of people that don't have any quirk "._

These words broke him. Broke his faith and a will to live. He lived like that with his head down, without any wish to remember anything, until the time when something strange happened. It was a usual day. Midoriya went back from school where he was bullied. Looking at his feet, without a want to meet with a glance with passers-by.

At one moment he felt a lack of air. Someone's hands covered Izuku's face and neck, forcing to suffocate in darkness. Sidewalk disappeared under feet. But after a second a bright light blinded his eyes, a footpath returned and a fresh air started normally enter the lungs. After coughing, Midoriya looked in front of him and saw a strange man in an unusual for human eyes clothes. The hem of his long black dress fell to the sidewalk, his face was cover by a hood.

-W-what do you want from me? - asked Izuku, stammering from fear.

\- Is this him? - asked the kidnapper, as if throwing the question into the void.

\- Yes, apparently. Your work is done so you can go away. Now I'll figure everything out by my self, - a voice sounded out of nowhere.

Izuku looked right and saw a young man, around twenty-three years with short grey hear. His clothes were rather simple: jeans with an inconspicuous hoody. But frightening hand on the face gave Midoriya the creeps.

\- W-who are you?

\- Well hello, Midoriya Izuku. Wanna talk? - asked he calmly, scoffing a little.

\- Talk? About what? - Izuku looked down on his feet.

\- You'll know if you agree. One I am sure of: you'll get interested. So come on?

The man walked a couple of meters, then expectantly stopped. Izuku after thinking some time he understood that has nothing to lose, so the boy followed that strange person.

They showed up on the street full of people. They rapidly passed by, without looking anywhere. Nobody paid any attention to what's happening around them. They all were like in the big fast carousel.

\- What is your name? You know mine, but I don't have a clue how to call you... - mumbled Midoriya timidly.

Interlocutor looked at him with a cold gaze but answered unwillingly:

\- I'm Tomura Shigaraki.

\- Thanks... - after few seconds Midoriya replied again. - Tomura, where are we going?

\- You'll see, just walk by me.

Izuku now quietly followed Shigaraki. With each meter, people got less until the lime when nobody was around them. After two quarters they turned the corner and what Midoriya saw was above his expectations. No sound was, just a silence of death. Ruins, debris of houses, broken beams and shards of glass were around them. In the air, there was grey smoke and a smell of burnt human meat. Izuku covered his nose with a hand so that he could smell that stench, but the stink was already in his lungs.

\- W-what is it? Why did you lead me here?

\- Yesterday All Might was fighting against one powerful villain. Of course, he won, although he fell down and destroyed this hospital after a strong hit. Patients, nurses, doctors. They all died at one time... - he made a pause and looked at the boy. - What do you think about that, Midoriya?

\- It's horrible...

\- And deaths like this happen very often! - as if triumphantly said Tomura. - Now tell me: would you like to stop it?

\- Me? But I don't have any quirks! And how to stop it ...

\- It's another question. If you had a possibility, power, and strength... would you use them to save these people?

\- Yes! - answered Izuku surely. - But... no matter what I'm weak and I can't do anything. I don't even have a quirk!

Shigaraki smiled, although it wasn't seen under a hand.

\- I was watching you for a very long time, Midoriya Izuku, and I know you better than anybody else. You are quirkless, it's a fact. But you have a potential, which is stronger than any quirk. Let me develop it!

\- Potential... - he pondered. - Shigaraki, if I will trust you... will I be possible to save people? - Izuku looked around.

\- Certainly. I will help you and you will save a lot of people. But you should be prepared to get through many things. Are you ready to get your hands dirty?

Midoriya got silent, thinking about how to answer. A few seconds later he answered surely:

\- If it's necessary I will shed blood. And the first one on my list is going to be All Might.


	2. The first case

Few years passed from since that moment. Midoriya got stronger, calculating and couldn't stand others mistakes. His look became cold as ice. Because of his character and behaviour, he was called Okashi (Okami - wolf, shinda - dead). Though sometimes there were days when he showed his real emotions and at these times everybody was terrified. But under a smile of psycho nobody knew what thoughts and feelings were hidden. Izuku got closed up in himself and when he showed up in his house mother couldn't recognize her child.

\- Izuku how are you? Sometimes you disappear for days... I'm so worried about you! - cried Midoriya's mother holding a cup of tea.

\- Sorry, mom. I will need to leave you for a couple of days... Possibly even weeks... But don't worry, everything's going to be fine.

\- Oh, Izuku, - she hugged him, but Midoriya didn't show any emotion.

\- I need to go, mom. Excuse me again, - he got out of the table, but the woman grabbed his hands and started to cry.

\- What's doing on? Please tell me!

\- People are waiting for me, - shortly answered Izuku and went out of the room, leaving his crying mother alone.

And Midoriya's tea was left untouched.

* * *

Midoriya was walking down the street. Though the sky was bright blue and the sun was shining stronger than at any day, rainclouds along the edges were starting to flow. But Izuku didn't pay attention to the weather or people. He was immersed in thoughts. "She worries about me... No, it would be better if she doesn't find out and forgets everything about me. Yes, it would be better. Let everybody forget me and under the shadow, I will kill each hero. They won't even have time to understand what's happening when they all will be already dead. Yeah, I'm imagining how I kill them. How their blood flows down the dead body and eyes express fear. That's what I need, this is want needs our world! To be purified from lies and pretence!" - he looked at his watch. - "Oh, I got carried away a little. I need to finish some work and after... I will make my move, All Might!"

Izuku turned the corner and soon stopped in front of an entrance to the high white building. It looked like a towering column, but actually, it was the main building of the company "Grand technologies". Proceeding from the naming you could think that they work on electronics or building houses but in fact, this company takes hight ranks in economic and is specially treated in law enforcement. They concluded a contract where was mentioned the fact that if there is any danger or the possibility of the indictment to such persons as ministers or people that are in the government, "Grand technologies" should protect them and win the trial. Otherwise, the president stops investing or giving any money to them. Also, this company offers lawyers, prosecutors, and judges with high ratings. They control all jurisprudence.

You could ask yourself: "What Izuku is doing here?". Everything's pretty simple. This is also the main building of the most powerful mafia. Nobody had an idea about its existence and it could freely work in the shadow, manipulating different people to achieve their objectives. Right now, at four pm, there was arranged a conference and a meeting with the most successful killers in the world. Midoriya came to his meeting because he was the owner of the building and the Head of the strongest mafia.

He opened the door, crossed the threshold and looked around. There was security guard everywhere and cameras were documented all steps. But these cameras were special. Close to each one, there was a small device that would shoot any target without a miss if there was f special command. Although it only played into the hands for Midoriya because thanks to this electronics he can figure out his enemy and instantly murder him. One of Izuku's subordinate showed up in front of him.

\- Everyones there. They are waiting for you for a long time in cabinet 321.

\- I know I'm late but I suppose it was no trouble for them to wait for a little.

While the Head of the Mafia was going up on the elevator he checked his hidden jacket pockets for the weapon. "No matter what, but I shouldn't count on these idiots," - he considered when he was buying knives and a revolver. After a couple of seconds, he approached on the right floor, where guardians and other subordinates were waiting for him.

\- Oh my God how many times did I repeat that I don't need so many safeguards around me? - he said, walking down the corridor. - Whatever people say, but in case of the danger, I can protect myself without anybody!

\- Please forgive us, yet these are the rules and the will of the government, - responded to one of the guards.

At one wink Midoriya took out his knife and held a knife to the throat of the man who spoke.

\- The person who makes the rules is me if you don't understand it, - said Izuku coldly. - And wishes of the government don't bother me. So be so kind and shut up. Don't make a sign of life, otherwise, I will take care of this, - he hid the knife and passed further. - Because of these meetings I get exhausted!

Midoriya opened the doors and stepped into the room. Various people were sitting at the roundtable waiting for one person. There were ministers and some Heads of the Mafias who know obey Izuku. The cabinet itself was in grey tones, without any windows and with one door.

\- This room is excellent for the massive murder. Although, we are here not for that, aren't we? Well, let's start! - doors closed and everybody was locked from the inside. Izuku continued. - You have no possibility to run away. You know, I didn't really want to show up here, but as you see, I came, - on his face was shining a psycho smile. - I hope, you won't disappoint me. Otherwise, who knows maybe I will want to murder someone, - in the eyes of other blinked a fear, but they kept silent.

At the next second, Midoriya stands in the centre of the cabinet with a usual iced expression.

\- Ms Garvard, - he turned to the man, which was sitting near him. Ms Garvard flinched. - Won't you mind show us your product?

Though the man was only thirty-five tears, he looked as forty-eight. He had brown hair, miniature grey eyes and short. It was the representative of the law enforcement agencies. Not a long time ago there was another contract signed. LEA (law enforcement agencies) were obligated to provide Mafia with the special weapon, in return for declining murders and extermination of other organisations as Mafia.

\- Y-yes, sure, - he answered mumbling a little. A few seconds passed by and in front of Izuku was lying a simple (from the first thought) revolver. - For this weapon, you use special bullets. Wounds which you get because of them will not regenerate even if it is a quirk.

\- In other words, there will be no point of regeneration? In any case?

\- Absolutely.

\- Hmph... - Midoriya took the gun in his hands and started to view at it. In one second he put the gun on one of his guards and pulled the trigger. Loud sound spread in the room when the lifeguard, that was earlier talking about "the will" of government was lying with a bloody hole in his head. Everybody trembled, but after a few seconds paid all attention to the Head of Mafia. - Nice. Th revolver is lightweight and comfortable in use. Although there is one disadvantage. It's too loud. If I lay low somewhere and shoot, on the high speed there is be a chance to dodge.

\- Human isn't capable of that, - argued Ms Garvard. - But, of course, it is not perfect...

\- Exactly, - Izuku cut him. The insanity flared in his eyes. - I need the ideal weapon! Is it so hard to make it absolute? Noiseless, light? It's piece of cake! Very simple! I would've hired my own people, but I was told, that you are a professional and it's better to leave it all on you! And it's your another mistake! And I never tolerate mistakes! - he glared at the man, that was sweating. With a burdened look in his eyes Midoriya sigh. "Cool down. You can't kill him now. Not today". - If you were one of my men, you would be dead already. I would murder you right now, but I think that you will be useful in the future. I hope, you will be more vigilant next time. You can go.

Doors opened. The representative of LEA stood up, sneakered and with a proudly head up walked away. In the lift, he asked his colleague, who hold the case with the gun.

\- Remind me why should we stand this bastard?

\- The government is powerless against him. He proposed a contract in exchange for murdering them. We cooperate with him because otherwise everything will be ruined.

\- I don't believe that everything's so bad! This boy can't handle all in his hands... And another thing. I was warned that he is sometimes out of his mind, but not so much... And the president turns a blind eye on this?

\- It's the only way. and don't be confused by his young age. This guy is cunning and smart. He crushed many criminal gangs and butchered some villans with own hands. Midoriya Izuku is much stronger than you can think.

\- I hope that we pander to him, not for nothing.

But in the cabinet the meeting was continuing.

\- So, what have you managed to find out? How many people will join me? Margot, you have better results? Make me happy.

A woman in black jeans and jacket, around thirty years old with blond hair and grey eyes stood out of the table.

\- More than ten organisations decided to obey you, other groups were destroyed and their bosses murdered. Also, three killers outside of Mafia are asking for your support. They have problems with the Government.

\- We will resolve this problem with killers, not a big deal, - commented Izuku with a bored voice.

\- Certainly. There was one open assault and two on the information system. Unfortunately, heroes could fight them all, but we fought with them seriously. Now they are going to be more cautious.

\- It's not enough! - he answered harshly, staring at one point in front of him. - We need to make more efforts to success! Otherwise, what's the point of our actions? - Midoriya tried again to calm down. "I'm starting to be too aggressive. It's not because of _that,_ isn't it?" – Next time I suggest hearing more satisfying news.

The woman sat down and the cabinet for another time kept silent. Nobody could even think of talking without Izuku's permission.

\- Well, it's enough for today. I thought there would be different situation, but as you can see the minister failed, as well as my people. Problems will be anyway, - he walked out of the cabinet not waiting for an answer.

"God, why is everything so annoying! People make such dull mistakes… The minister and the UA Academy… And heroes that are always "saving and helping" others, while the little part is suffering because of their actions… I still remember the day when I saw ruined hospital… How the all irritate me! Okay, I need to break through. I won't lose in this fight! If you want a thing well done – do it yourself! From this moment I should everything with my own hands! Though, nothing unexpected. I need the best result and the best gets only the strongest. And the strongest is me", - Midoriya's eyes flared up the spark of madness.


	3. The second case

A couple of hours passed from that moment. Midoriya sat in the street cafe with a cup of delicious coffee. The weather wasn't the best - rain was lightly hammering the rooftop and the people were running away, trying to find a cover from the coming storm. "He's late... God, I hate when something gets out of my plan", - while fixing the lapel of his white jacket, Izuku glanced at the watch on his right hand. It was half past four.

A few seconds after the melodic ringing of a doorbell sounded and a man with a frightening hand on a face stepped into the cafe. Every visitor started whispering and unwittingly shuddered, but Midoriya didn't feel any fear. He was just staring coldly at the man.

\- You are late, Shigaraki.

\- I know. There were some problems, - he sat in front of the Head of the Mafia and ordered the same thing. - Any news?

\- My people failed as well as the Government.

\- Was the thing that was shown to you by the representative of LEA so terrible?

\- It wasn't perfect, - he answered sharply. - It wasn't enough.

\- I guess so. Then let's talk about our plans. What should we do next?

"Not so fast, Tomura. I won't show you all my cards", - a thought flashed in Izuku's head.

\- Better tell me what's with attacks on UA Academy? Again "nothing"?

\- Unlikely. And your men?

\- I've already! No result.

\- And how do you plan to resolve your problems? - he grinned. - That's enough, Izuku. I'll tell you one more time. Let's come together and destroy this town! We will make a better world!

Midoriya didn't show any emotions, but inside of his head, he was smiling. He finished his coffee and started to watch passing-by people in the street. Then he paid all his attention to Shigaraki.

\- Tomura, tell me, do you remember _that_ day? When we first met. I was only a boy. Broken, mentally unstable, disappointed and with many regrets. I was weak. You were right, I came through many things. Now I'm another person, I've changed, became stronger, - he got quiet for a second. - I don't need your advice, your help anymore. I'm fine by myself, - he stood out of the table and whispered to Shigaraky. - Let me give you one advice. Don't mess everything up and stay away from me. I don't want to murder you, but, you know... If I need, I will shed blood.

* * *

Todoroki was walking up the stairs, full in his thoughts. He didn't notice people around. "Why did the Director called me? Is it another favour of my father?" No, he would come straight to me. Then what's the problem? Have I made a mistake? But I don't even know where I've made it. All my steps are thought out, results are the best and the shouldn't be anything to worry about! Then why..." - he stopped in front of the cabinet's doors, took a deep breath and stepped in.

\- Director, you asked me to come.

Shoto looked around. Everything was as usual: white walls, chandeliers, beautiful woold table in the centre of the room, two light-blue chairs in front of that table and a black carpet. A bright light of the sun was coming through windows. Each thing seemed normal, except people, who were in the cabinet. All Might stood aside Director Nezu. This situation surprised the student.

\- Yes, Todoroki, please, close the doors.

He fulfilled the request.

\- Have I made a mistake somewhere? - he asked the only question while looking at All Might.

\- No, everything's all right. Sorry, I forgot to tell you, that All Might is also going to be here. Is it a problem?

Shoto negatively shook his head.

\- Then, - Director Nezu looked at All Might.

The hero number one gave Todoroki the photo, that was all the time in his hands. He took it and read the sign below: **Midoriya Izuku.** On the picture, there was a green-haired guy with beautiful emerald eyes. He wore white jeans, a black jacket, and a hoody. Izuku was grinning, watching something. Todoroki stared at All Might with no clue of the reason why he was given this photo.

\- I know it may be incompetent and wrong to ask the student of the UA Academy something as this, but... I will be short. Midoriya Izuku. You should find out everything about him and his plans. Nobody should know about your task and certainly, it shouldn't affect your study.

\- Who is he and why should I spy him?

\- Do you remember recent attacks on the Academy? - replied Director Nezu. - There are some thoughts that he is responsible for them.

\- He? - Shoto stared at the photo. - He looks about the same age as me! How could he...

\- That's why we ask you to do this. He poses the threat.

\- Of course, we can change your timetable and... - supposed All Might after Neu, but Todoroki didn't let him finish.

\- No need. I'll do that and I don't need any help. I will succeed. Can I start today?

There was a silence for a moment but after the director responded:

\- As you wish.

The student nearly walked out of the cabinet, when All Might said:

\- Todoroki Shoto, - the boy looked at him. - Be careful.

* * *

Izuku went out of the cafe, passed a couple of buildings and freely breathed in. Cool moist air filled his lungs, refreshing Midoriya with every moment. "Hmmm... Interesting. On the day the sky is so blue. Although, it can't be blue. There is not enough oxygen to show any colour. But at the night... it's like the shy if full of little crystals. So beautiful", - he looked up at the sky even though it was a bit difficult because of the rain. Icy drops were touching his warm skin like thin pricking needles.

Suddenly he felt someones look on him. Midoriya turned over and searched for that strange spy. Nobody unusual was around - people kept running away from the rain. At one moment he caught with his eye a guy keeping still that was pointing out of everyone. He was watching at Izuku very closely. This person wore a black jacket and jeans. The snowy skin was contrasting with his clothes. His hair was half white, half red, but there was some strange scar on the red side, which Izuku couldn't see. Though the trembling icy eyes, Midoriya will remember for a long time. Izuku wanted to come closer, but the observer disappeared in one second. 'Who are you?' - asked the head of the Mafia himself. He frowned but decided to leave this question for now. - "I should check my people. Maybe someone has good news for me"

Ones he was passing the street, Izuku felt a tiny injection in his neck. He touched a wound with his hand to see if there is blood. But the whole world got blurry and became a spinning carousel. Second, after he felt a cold of the pavement.


	4. The third case

The first thing, that Midoriya discovered was the pain in his head. The second - that there was a bandage on his eyes, through which he couldn't see. While trying to take it off he also understood the fact that his hands were tied up to the back of the chair. Soon Izuku gave up on getting free. He decided to concentrate on emotions. It was damp and there was a sound of dripping water. "A basement? Certainly, humidity of the air is pretty high, but... Where am I? Is this place outside of the town? God, I hate silence!" - he thought.

\- Hey, kidnapper, how are you there? Are you going to torture me, interrogate or you are a filthy pervert, that just wants to watch me? Come on, get out of shadows, I want to talk!

But there was no answer. "Oh geez, what's happening here? Okay, I'll figure it out later, Now I should get free..., otherwise there are going to be some rope signs", - he started to grope for a not, but at the time he found it, a noise of an opening door filled up the room.

Sounds of approaching steps forced Midoriya to stop untying the not for a while. He grinned.

\- Well, hello there! Glad you came, because I thought that you've left me alone. I want to see the person that dared to kidnap me. So could you please take off... - he didn't finish.

A painful hit to the jaw made him stop talking.

\- Shut up! I won't take off the blindfold, as well as obey you, - said the "unknown" with a cold voice. - I'm not a fan of this kind of interrogation or any other ones, but I can easily hit you if it is necessary. I don't have much time and information is needed to be provided rapidly. You should just answer the questions. Understand?

\- Wow, we are so angry! Don't worry so much, it will be... - another painful hit came on the face. The pain at one moment filled up the wound. Midoriya also could feel a metallic taste of blood on his lips and tongue.

\- You talk too much, -"The faster I'll find out the information, the faster I'll go away and forget about this bastard", - there was a hatred and disgust in his eyes, though Izuku couldn't see it. - Let's finish it quickly. Your name is Midoriya Izuku. You were leading the attacks on the UA Academy. Right?

"It's better to succumb to him. It interesting to play with him! Maybe I should try to annoy him a little bit more? Or should I play on his rules? Yes, that will be fun... " - Izuku grinned again.

\- Why are you smiling? Answer the question!

\- Sorry, sorry I forgot that you were here. You know, it's very uncomfortable in this bandage. I don't like to be blind. Let's make a deal: you take this thing off and I start talking?

\- Don't manipulate me! - the third hit came on the left intact jaw.

\- I'm not. But, just think for a while. If I'm going to be beaten up till death you won't get information either way.

A few seconds there was only a silence, but after Midoriya heard approaching steps. One moment and the bandage is on the floor. "He's nice. What quirk he has if he even has one?" - Izuku viewed the person in front of him. His hair was glowing under the dim light of a lamp and his eyes were full of irritation. Though it wasn't bright inside of the room, Midoriya could see a strange scar on the face of the guy. - "Is it a scorch?"

\- Quit being quiet!

\- Fine, - he said after a while. - You were correct only in my name. To answer the second question I should understand one thing. Which attacks do you think I lead?

\- Don't play an idiot!

\- But I don't. You see, some of this is my job, some is the work of another person.

\- Another? Is he your ally?

\- No. I can't call... this person an "ally". Better to say, that he is an unwilled friend. Something like that.

\- Right. How is your organisation called and how is the boss?

\- So you don't even know that? Interesting... Hah UA gave an order to interrogate and torture me to a student and didn't tell who I am? Funny! But, I think I can take a right to tell you the publicly available information and let you in this kind of mess. I'm the Head of the Mafia which everyone will soon know.

\- What are you talking about? - misunderstanding and a little bit of fear appeared on Todoroky's face.

Midoriya was smiling with a cold, frightening smile and his eyes were brightly shining. It was possible to see him grinning, even though his head was down. Shoto couldn't help himself and grabbed Izuku's hear so that he could see his eyes. But what he saw was shocking. The Head of the Mafia was almost laughing. At this moment Todoroki at one second felt cold hands around his neck.

\- Idiot. If you were one of mine's, you wouldn't live even a second! UA made a mistake. You are no more than a student, which doesn't even know how to interrogate people! You thought, that I will tell you everything? How high and mightly! You didn't even torture me! While you were shouting here all around I was untying a knot. What a junk you are if you don't know how to normally tie up a person?

Although Shoto didn't expect that, he quickly understood the situation and made an ice flow, wanting to get free. Midoriya saw what he was up to and grabbed his hand while holding his neck. Izuku grinned.

\- Don't make unnecessary moves. You don't want to kill me, right? Of course you, heroes, don't want to get you beautiful hands dirty, - Midoriya saw, that soon Todoroki will faint because of the lack of oxygen. Because of that, he let him go but still kept close. - Now, my dear, remember one thing. Don't ever get on my way again. Next time I see you, you will be dead. Got it? And you are alive only because I wished so. Your life from this moment belongs to me because I didn't kill you. Tell me, do you know All Might? Probably he gave you this work. Tell him, that I will visit him soon. And then something will happen, that he won't be able to stop. Something new is coming up and your precious All Might is in danger.

The Head of Mafia looked around, searching for a way out. Right in front of him was a stairway.

\- Could you answer one question? In your eyes, I recognized a familiar want of revenge. Why?

\- My friend Iida got injured in that attacks. Doctors couldn't save him. And it's all because of you!

\- Ah, I understand now. You know, I got interested in you, - he replied. - Well, will meet again. And then I will show you something extraordinary. By the way, right now you reminded me one of my old friend Bakugo Katsuki. Ah, I'm going to be late. I got many things to do. See you!

The Head of Mafia got out of sight, leaving Todoroki in shock. After a while, he finally realised, what Midoriya said. The only question, that was rushing in his mind was - "Why does Midoriya Izuku know Bakugo?"


	5. The fourth case

The next day turned out to be a tuff one for everybody. Previous evening Midoriya got back home safely and with no problems. It was a one-room flat with a minimum of furniture. A black sofa, on which Izuku usually slept, a TV, a white wardrobe and a little nightstand at the corner. There was also a lamp on that nightstand. Though there was no need for any lamps because the sunlight could easily light the whole room through a big window. The Head of the Mafia could afford much more, but he didn't see any point of that. Usually, he was dining in the restaurants and came here only for sleep. He took some medicine from a headache and lied down on the sofa. Although he hand,t closed his eyes up all night, thinking about his new "friend". "What person he is, if the UA Academy gave him such work? He should have awesome quirk... Though I can't say that by his look. Ah, UA... And because of the kidnapping, I forgot that today is this day... I still remember like it was yesterday. How All Might rejected me, crushing all my dreams... Hah, Kach-chan was right, what a hero I would be with no quirk? A joke of the Year!" - he smiled to himself.

Because of many thoughts through all night, Izuku wake up in a terrible mood. Looking in the mirror he was surprised by his own look. "I should stop this all thing, or one day I will fall asleep on the meeting. Going to be funny!". He put on black jeans, shoes and a grey T-shirt, not forgetting the favorite dark jacket. When he walked out on the street, Izuku finally could breathe freely. A freshness after the rain was pleasantly tickling nose. Midoriya took a deep breath and started to walk to the metro while typing the telephone number. After a few seconds someone finally picked a phone:

\- Hi, I called you a couple of days ago... Yes, I wanted to discuss our question personally. Is it possible today?.. Right, I'll wait for you there, - he hanged off the phone.

"It's going to be a very interesting day".

* * *

Around three hours Midoriya was wandering around on the unknown street, trying to find the right place. Soon he could see a signboard "Dark blue" up his head. "It this a place for our meeting? Foolish", - but no matter what, he walked into the bar. There were many tables and drunk people thought it was only morning. In front of the entrance, you could see a wide bar counter with plenty of alcohol behind. Every bottle was sparkling and lightning with different colors, what made a mystic atmosphere. The light wasn't strong, but you could easily see people around. "And what am I doing here?" - asked Izuku himself, while ordering a glass of martini.

\- Morning and already drinking? - asked a funny voice behind.

Midoriya turned around and saw a blondy guy next to him. He was around seventeen, with nice features: bright blue eyes and a lifely smile on a face. His height was close to Izuku's. Black jeans and red sneakers were fully contrasting with his hair. "What an annoying child. Well, let's see what you can propose", - thought the Head of the Mafia, grinding his teeth.

\- I'll get just some water, thanks.

The barman took their orders, leaving them alone.

\- So, why did you want to meet?

\- Three days ago I called you with a request. Could you do me a favor not to explain everything again?

\- Sure. Can't forget this kind of words.

\- Is it possible to make my wish come true?

A couple of second the boy kept silent but then started laughing, what truly annoyed Izuku.

\- Sorry, sorry, - he replied after normalizing his breath. - Just I hadn't had so ambitious "clients" for a long time. You really believe that it could happen that fast? It'll take a month, not less to prepare everything. It's not easy!

Midoriya glanced at him.

\- Tell me how much do you get paid every day? I guess you won't lose anything if I just cancel my request. You probably didn't get me correctly. I need everything to be done today. I'm not going to be so patient all the time.

\- I don't recommend threaten me, - he stopped talking when the barman was putting the drinks on the table. - Well, no matter what you've said I'm in it. I don't get this kind of big deals every day and don't want to lose "a big fish", - the boy grinned. - Though, could I ask you something? What's the reason? A revenge? Or even deeper?

Now it was Modoriya's turn to smile. Staring at the liquid in the glass he answered pensively and in another time playfully:

\- Who knows, who knows... Maybe I want to be remembered... Or something else... Either way, - he took out a white convert from a pocket of the jacket. - Leave this on the noticeable place after everything. It should be untouched and intact.

\- It gets harder.

\- I'll pay for a quarter more.

\- Okay, got it, - he took the convert.


	6. The fourth case (the second chapter)

The Head of Mafia finished his drink, stood up from the bar table and went away without any hesitation of what he did.

At the same time, there was another meeting running in the cabinet of Director. Everything was happening as the previous time, thought the atmosphere had gotten hotter.

\- I could read his actions neither himself! - yelled Todoroki - I don't even have a guess what he is up to! Although, one thought is still in my mind. I'm sure, that Midoriya Izuku does all that not without a reason. In his eyes... I know that look. He aims something that is more crucial than any villains goal. By the way, he didn't use his quirk to escape. He wasn't even terrified! He looked at me like I was... nothing!

All Might took a deep breath, glanced at Director Nedzu seeking for the answer. Director unsurely nodded.

\- You see, Todoroki... We hadn't tell you all the truth. A few years ago, when you were only taking exams to the UA Academy... Two months before that I accidentally met Midoriya Izuku. It wasn't on purpose, one villain was terrorizing our town. Izuku was the victim so I saved him. Afterwards, he grabbed my clothes and wanted to know if a person without any quirk could become a hero. Eventually, I answered as any other hero would. Now, as I recall what had happened, I understand that hadn't any right to destroy his hope. I regret the choice that I've made.

While listening Shoto kept one thought in his mind: "Midoriya wanted to become a hero, so did I... But he just doesn't have a quirk..."

\- This Midoriya Izuku is an idiot, - whispered Todoroki, but then he turned to All Might and Director Nedzu. - I'll try to stop him. Stop and... - he didn't finish.

A loud explosion stunned everybody. Vibration went through walls and all body.

\- What is that? - screamed a student. - A bomb! It's a bomb! Someone planted a bomb!

* * *

Midoriya was sitting at a cafe, drinking another cup of coffee. People were coming in and going out, but Izuku as always wasn't paying any attention. He was all in himself and his mind. The noise got muted before the voice of the broadcaster from the TV didn't cut Midoriya's ear.

\- Today at half past four there was an explosion at the UA Academy. By suggestions, there was a bomb planted in. Nobody got injured, but the Academy will be closed for a couple of months for a reconstruction. This terroristic act attribute to the villains, that attacked the Academy before. Other information will come up after some time.

"So you've made it after all. Good, good. Everything goes by my plan. Shoto... did he receive that message? Interesting... It would be great to see his face", - Izuku grinned. - "I want to play with him more"


	7. The fifth case

Todoroki was wandering the streets, going from the UA Academi. Without a clue where he was walking, why and when he should stop. He was just walking down the road, not looking around on people's faces. Many questions were rushing in his head: "Why've Midoriya made that explosion?", "Why does he continue to do that?", "How can I stop him?", "Who is he and what person am I trying to understand?", "Is everything what happened to UA Academi because of me?". But there was no answer for any of his question. Lines from the letter that Todoroki found out around wreckages were driving him crazy:

" _Todoroki Shoto, I think that it's clear enough to understand that you've messed up with a wrong person. Though I can assume, you are still in the dark and don't understand my actions. Well, I want to change it._

 _See you soon._ "

These simple words didn't leave his head. Shoto wanted to know more, everything and now. At the moment, when the desire of knowing answers crossed any lines and edges, Todoroki was sharply pulled aside. He found himself in a dark alley, and at the next second felt a strong blow to the head. Darkness was still upon him because of the bandage on the eyes, what he understood in a consequence. Arms were numbed and on wrists was some kind of cold iron. He tried to use quirk, but surprisingly discovered, that he couldn't do anything. A powerful pain was piercing his head with each second. The first sound which Shoto heard was pleasant, monotonous, a little bit disgruntled voice.

\- What have you done to him? If there are going to be problems with his head? Concussion perhaps? Hadn't tried to think with your brain? Or you don't have it?

\- Boss, you wanted him to be here unconscious.

\- Yes, but did I order to hurt him? You could use some weak poison, sedative or strangle. There are many ways! - the talking person wearily sighed and continued more calmly. - Get out of sight.

\- Will you help...

\- When you will pay and I will be delighted, I will solve your problems. Now go away.

The room filled up with a noise of steps and a door creak.

\- Hey, beauty, I know that you are awake. Stop just sitting quietly, say something.

\- Let me out and I will stop "just sitting", bastard, - he bit Izuku's head off with an annoyance in the voice.

\- Why so rough? - a couple of silent seconds passed. - No, I definitely don't like this way.

Sound of dropping handcuff cut Shoto's ear. He stretched his arms and pulled off the bandage. It was pretty dark, but thanks to a little lamp above it was possible to see things around five metres. They were surrounded by grey, wet walls. The room was similar to a basement - without any windows, only with one door, grey and dank, nasty. In front of Shoto was sitting grinning with satisfaction Izuku, because of who Todoroki's mood got fastly low.

\- What have you done to me? Why can't I use my quirk?

\- Oh, it's simple! One of my suppliers developed a very interesting mix. It's molecules block development of the particular substance, that is needed for using a quirk. It's really amazing, don't you think so?

\- Pervert, - commented Shoto quietly, continuing to sit and look around.

\- Not a bit. Also, I'm sorry for my killers. You see, they don't even have a clue what a "delicacy" means. I've ordered them to... Well, you've heard everything.

\- "Delicacy"? Don't make me laugh. A murder is a murder, no matter how it is done.

\- I disagree. There could be a beautiful murder or a harsh one. Though, let's not talk about this.

\- Why did you kidnap me? - asked Shoto with anger in his voice. - To kill?

\- If I've wanted your death, I would do it another way. No, I need you alive and healthy. Did you read my letter?

\- Yes. Total rubbish.

\- So you really didn't understand a thing. I want to change you, Todoroki Shoto. I want to open your eyes, - Midoriya bend over him, looking in his eyes. - I will show you something, tell you something. You know, there's a room where the light won't find you. Ant there, when all your wishes, faith and thoughts will fall apart, I will be by close to you.

Shoto looked at Izuku with disgust and contempt, pushed him away and rushed over to the corner of the room.

\- You are a psycho, medical centre is waiting for you. Although, medicine won't help, the only way is to kill you.

\- Again we are talking about killing someone! And you call self a hero? Do you have a permission to kill? No, this right belongs to us, villains, - Midoriya looked aside as if calling to mind something in the past. - But you are even worse than us, - he whispered. - You take all our hopes, our lives and don't even pay attention. The true villains are you. You are worse than villains, we don't hide, but you wear those filthy masks. Well, no matter what, - Izuku looked to Shoto with a fixed smile. - We are not here for talking about that, - he passed to the door and opened it. - Let's go.

\- Why should I follow you?

\- Because there are thousands of questions in your head, that I can answer. By the way, I'm your target and your goal is to find out as much as possible about me. And how will you be able to do that, if you stay here? Let me show you the world that you haven't seen before.

After thinking some time and analyzing the situation, Shoto stepped to him.

\- Don't dramatize everything here. When I will be capable of using my quirk, I will pass you to the police.

\- Sure, sure, as you say, - with a grin on his face replied Izuku, while holding the door. - Hope we will understand each other, Todoroki Shoto.


End file.
